Could it be love?
by germangleek
Summary: Kurt was straight - at least he thought he was. He had girlfriends but never went the whole way with them. But the summer before his senior year was nothing like he expected it to be. And then senior year came ... and with it his new music teacher Mr. Anderson.
1. Prolog

Lima, Ohio. A place where everything's better and everything's safe. At least that's what people are saying and thinking. Most of them. Mostly old people who lived there all their life and never got out of Lima. Or people who moved there recently and just fell in love with Lima without knowing all about it. Maybe even just falling in love with the idea of it, without getting the whole picture (yet). This was only one side to see it. But surely not everybody feels like this. Not everybody feels like Lima is the place to be. Like Lima is home.

There he was. Kurt Hummel, a boy who lived in this town like forever. At least as long as he can remember. This might mean all of his life. He just turned 17 a few months ago and he is going to start his senior year at high school soon. His summer break was nearly over and he was more confused than ever. He didn't know what was right or wrong or what to think anymore.

Kurt never thought he could be attracted to a guy. He always thought he was straight and into girls. Brittany was his first girlfriend. They met at school since he was the kicker of the football team and Brit was a Cheerio. They were together for a few months but never moved further than first base. Brit broke up with him due to the fact that she was bored with him. His second relationship with Kitty went the same way. Something didn't seem to work out between them. And Kurt wondered why. Kissing felt kind of strange. It was ok, but wasn't he supposed to feel something? Sparkles? Butterflies? Anything? But there was nothing like that and more than kissing wasn't even an option. Not that he didn't think about it. It just didn't happen. He wasn't sure if it was because of him or the girls. He never questioned himself or one of the girls. He was fine with the steps they took, even if they didn't move further. It was ok - for him.

But over summer break he met this guy who visited his grandma in Lima. And he thought he was cute. Kurt never would have imagined himself being attracted to a guy. But meeting him, Nathan, changed everything. He started to question himself over his summer break. Nathan was fun to be around. They met at his dads tire shop, where Kurt worked a few hours a day, and immediately found a connection. Nathan invited him for some coffee to the Lima Bean - and who would he be to decline a good Non-fat mocha - and they got coffee after that on a regular basis. Nathan and him shared the same interests, even if Kurt felt like he had to hide his real him in front of his "friends" at school. They loved to listen to musicals and to talk about the latest vogue cover. Even books and writing was something they could talk about for hours. They went for a walk sometimes or visited Columbus. Shopping was another thing they shared. It was possible to look for clothes for hours and never get bored. They became really close friends during this short period of time. Kurt liked that. He liked that he found someone who was just as "crazy" as he was, and who wasn't a girl. He liked to spent time with him. He even was at the point of saying he liked Nathan. Like really liked him. And that definitely scared him.

Summer was almost over and Nathan had to leave soon. Kurt never told him that he liked him. This was his secret. And who wants to share things like that? It felt strange. Strange to be attracted to a boy. And he didn't know what was wrong with him. Was he actually gay? Has he ever really been attracted to girls? Or did he just do what everybody was expecting him to do? But now wasn't the time to think about all that stuff. His senior year was going to start tomorrow. And he needed to focus on more important things. Like grades, sports and college applications. And maybe there was time to find a new girlfriend. ... Or boyfriend?


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of Senior Year

First day of senior year. Yes, he was a senior now. High school was almost over. One more year and he could be free and leave Lima behind. Kurt never really felt like Lima was the place where he wanted to spent the rest of his life. He wanted to get out of Lima ASAP. Finding a college would be his first and best option to leave everything behind. All the bad memories he made here which hurt him the most.

The only thing he would surely miss about Lima was his dad. But it was time for a change. Especially after all the stuff that happened within the last few weeks.

The morning starts as usual. After a short breakfast with his dad he would go straight to school. Sometimes he even stops for coffee at the Lima Bean before classes. But he didn't felt like it today. He parks his Navigator and he took a deep breath before he stepped out of his car to face his last year in high school. Kurt grabs his stuff and heads into school, fist-bumping his jock friends. On his way to his locker he saw David who was glaring at him, as per usual. They never really got along and always seem to dislike each other. It just was always like this. Kurt couldn't figure out why it was that way.

He grabbed his stuff out of his locker and went to his first class. Music. He got to the room and noticed that there was a note on the chalkboard that said 'Mr. Anderson'. Kurt never heard that name before so he was certainly sure they got a new teacher. David followed him into the classroom and sat a few rows behind him. The atmosphere was tensed. Kurt tried to ignore it and David at all. But this was easier said than done.  
A moment later Kurt felt something tiny hitting the back of his head. And another one. And another one. He took a deep breath to calm down but when he felt the next hitting he couldn't take it any longer. Furiously he turned around and glared at David who just smirked. "What is your problem you Neanderthal? Your girlfriend didn't get you laid so you need to pick on someone else? FYI you better look for another target or I will kick your ass!" Kurt yelled at him when he heard a cough.

"Mr. I-don't-know-your-name-yet, would you please watch your language when you are in my classroom!" an unfamiliar voice, which must belong to Mr. Anderson, said and Kurt turned around and froze. In front of the desk was a man not that much older than him. His dark hair was slightly gelled and he had one of these so called nerd-glasses. Mr. Anderson wore a black and white shirt that showed he must have a nice body to look at and his jeans where really tight. Kurt gulped. "I'm sorry?!" he mumbles and tried to focus on the things Mr. Anderson was saying. Which wasn't that simple cause he couldn't keep his eyes off this man. The whole situation scared him and he didn't know what to do.

Mr. Anderson let go of this topic and introduced himself instead. "As you may have noticed I'm Mr. Anderson your new music teacher. I'm 26 years old and finished school a few month ago. This is actually my first job but if you guys think you can fool me then I must disappoint you right here and now. I'm also a musician and usually play some gigs if I find the time for it. Oh and for the record you can call me Mr. A. if you want to, I don't mind. And besides Mr. Anderson sounds like I'm some old guy, which I'm clearly not". The tension in the room left immediately.

The class seemed kind of surprised. They never met a teacher like Mr. A. Every other teacher seemed old and grumpy. At least most of them. Kurt was actually impressed. Mr. A. sounded like a really interesting guy, who looked good btw. But now wasn't the time to think about THAT.

After his introduction he let the students introduce themselves. All of them had to say their name and 3 things about them. "Ok, guys lets go on with introductions. Please say your name and 3 important things about yourself I might be interested in. And let's start with you, Mr. I-don't-know-your-name-yet!"

Kurt blushed at that and started to ramble. "Hi, my real name is Kurt Hummel, so you know it now and can stop calling me that. I'm 17 years old, I'm the kicker of the football team and I know how to change a tire. That's enough for you?"

Mr. A. nodded and now it was his turn to blush a little. This guy was really something else. But he couldn't think about this, since the next student was already introducing them self. The lesson moved on like this and he learned all the names and the 3 important or not so important things about his students. The bell ring and he was kind of relived that he made it through his first lesson.

Kurt hurried to get out of this classroom and went to his next class. During lunch where he sat down with Brittany and Kitty. Yes, they were all still friends even after all the things that happened. They didn't share many classes anymore but they always met for lunch. He picked at his salad since he wasn't really hungry and listened to their conversation. The girls started to gush about their music lesson and how hot Mr. A. looked. "Did you see what he was wearing? Gosh, Brit these jeans were actually quite to tight for my like. But he really could wear them." Kitty said clearly impressed. Kurt nodded at that as a matter of fact without noticing it. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't realize that Kitty and Brit looked at him kind of confused. "Kurt, are you even listening to what we were saying? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Brit asked him. After hearing his name he came back to reality. "What? I was gone for a minute or two. Sorry" he said to them. The girls just started to giggle and changed the topic. Kurt was eased about that and started to focus back at picking at his salad.

After lunch he went to the rest if his classes. Afterwards he met with Coach Beiste for the new tryouts for the football team. Since he was the only capable guy to kick the football, like the coach wanted it to, he was already set for the team. He could enjoy the tryouts and watched the other guys who wanted to make it on the team.

Tryouts were done by around 5 pm. He went home. Kind of exhausted and got to his room which was downstairs. His room wasn't really small but not big too. All of his clothes could fit in there so he was satisfied. He painted his room all by himself just as he wanted it to be. The wall behind his bed was a light purple. And the rest of the room was painted in a ton of beige. He had to choose light colors since the windows weren't big enough and getting daylight in there was hard enough. Kurt had his own bathroom downstairs and he had a walk-in closet. On the walls were some musical posters. Musicals he liked the most.

Kurt sad down to do his homework. Yes, he already got homework on the first day of school. He finished everything rather quickly and went upstairs to cook some dinner for him and his dad. They talked a little about their days and cleaned everything up afterwards.

Kurt was so exhausted that a went straight to bed. He fell asleep immediately and dreamt of a pair of well-fitting jeans and a great ass.


	3. Chapter 2: Blaine's POV

- BPOV -

It was the first day of school for him. Not as a student but as a teacher. Blaine finished college a few months ago and found a job in Lima, Ohio. He never thought he would go back to Ohio where he grew up in Westerville. Things don't work like they should be most of the time. He went to New York for college and was glad to leave this boring place behind. But now he was back.

He got himself a nice house with a nice backyard. Ok, his parents paid for it since he couldn't safe up enough money during college. But he made a deal with them to pay them back and to attend dinner every Friday night at their house. He could live with that and didn't think it would be much of a problem for him. He loved his parents and they loved him. Unconditionally.

Blaine woke up quite way before his alarm clock was supposed to go off and started his new morning routine. He already chose his outfit for the day before he went to bed and didn't have to focus on that now. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and gelled his hair back just a little bit. He also put on his nerd-glasses which he preferred over wearing contacts. The feeling of wearing those wasn't much comfortable. And the glasses were quite easier to wear. For his outfit a chose a black and white striped shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans. He wanted to look nice but not too nice. First impressions were important for him. And he wanted to make a good first impression on his first day of work.

When he was done he got in his car and drove to the Lima Bean to get his doses of coffee. He found this nice coffee place two weeks ago and he really liked it. He always came here when he needed a coffee or when a just wanted to relax. Usually he sat on a table at a booth and read. Sometimes he would look up and observe other customers. He even made up stories about them and smiled to himself when he was satisfied with his story. Of course he would never tell his stories. No he kept them to himself and just enjoyed his crazy mind.

When he arrived at the school he made his way straight to the principal office. Mr. Figgins was already waiting for him. "Welcome to McKinley High, Mr. Anderson. I'm glad you found your way to my office" he said. Blaine shook his hand and thanked him. "Thank you, Mr. Figgins. For the nice welcome and the job offering. I hope I'll not disappoint you!" They talked a little more, shook hands and Blaine made his way to his first lesson and class. His major subject was music. He was a nerd when it came to music. Blaine loves to sing and is able to play lots of instruments. Some people wouldn't even know the name of some of the instruments. In his free time he played some gigs at local bars and made quite a little fan base due through his music. People liked to hear him sing and play. Blaine was happy that he could make them satisfied and loved he was in the position to make other people happy with what he liked to do in his free time.

When Blaine was in college his big dream was to be a performer. He was the best in his class and even his professors liked him. He wasn't sure if performing was all he wanted to do. And his parents wanted that he had a proper profession to earn his money with. They saw him as a lawyer or a doctor. But since music was his passion he decided to go against his parents and to be a teacher for music and arts. His parents weren't happy about it but they got his back and supported him on his way all the time.

And so here he was. Ready to face his first class and he was quite nervous. He took one deep breath and recognized the loud voices from behind the door he was supposed to go in right now. He opened the door and watched the scene inside the room for a few seconds. He sighed and thought that this looks like fun. "Watch your language Mr. I-don't-know-your-name-yet!" he said in a calm voice and went to his desk. Blaine faced his class and looked directly at the troublemaker and studied him for a few seconds. Trying to remember his face. He should keep his face in mind just in case he would mean more trouble in the future.

He introduced himself to the class and let them introduce to him. He learned that the guy who was yelling when he entered the room was named Kurt. And that he had beautiful eyes. Wait, what? That's nothing he should think about right now. He wasn't even allowed to have those kinds of thoughts. He shook his head to clear it up. They moved on with introductions and the rest of his day went like this. He was introduced to a lot of people and he thought it wouldn't be easy to remember all of the names at once but he would try. He finished all of his classes and went home afterwards.

When Blaine entered the house it was like always. Quiet. Too quiet. And he didn't like this feeling. He sighed deeply and placed his keys on the counter next to his door. He took his shoes off and went to his office to put his bag down. His house was a little too big for himself. But he liked his place very much. Except for the quietness.

He was a little exhausted even if it was introductions most of the day. But he was glad, that everything went quiet well. His co-workers seemed really nice. At least the few he already met this day. His students seemed to be nice too and he really hoped that there wouldn't be any other incidents like the one in his first class of the day. Blaine didn't know why but he had a feeling that there would be some more trouble with this Hummel kid. He wasn't even sure how he handled the situation since it was his first one of this kind. He just did what he thought would be best and was kind of proud of himself that it worked out like this. All in all he was satisfied with his first day of school and was wondering how the rest of the school year would go.

He made himself something to eat and went over to his couch where he ate and watched some rerun of an old football game but didn't really pay attention to it. The result of the game was already familiar to him so he could tune out of it. He went through his day again and got back to the eyes he got lost in for a second. The eyes which reminded him of the ocean. Blue with a little splash of green but he wasn't sure which color was more present. At the beginning they were more blue than green and after Kurt introduced himself it was vice versa but he wasn't sure why it was like that. Maybe it was depending on his mood or emotions.

Blaine realized that he was thinking about those eyes again and thought that he was still not allowed to think about Kurt and his beautiful eyes like he did right now. Kurt was his student. Blaine was his teacher. And he was not supposed to even have those kinds of thoughts.

He decided to put all of this away, put the dishes in the dishwasher and decided to go to bed. He fell asleep immediately and dreamed of this pair of eyes. Eyes he wasn't allowed to dream of. But his mind was playing with him and he couldn't fight it.


	4. Chapter 3: Principal's Office

A few weeks into the school year Kurt still was getting used to the new schedule and his new teacher. After his dream after their first meeting he was confused and dreamed of this ass over and over again. He couldn't stop it. And being in Mr. A's class didn't make it any easier for him. Kurt always felt that his heartbeat rate went up when he thought of that butt. These thoughts weren't easy for him. It was hard to have them since he didn't know how to handle them. He was straight, he had girlfriends and this wasn't supposed to confuse him so much as it did.  
This day didn't go by any different like the last ones. He started to go back to the Lima Bean on a regular basis to get his medium drip. But something felt different this day. He got in his car and drove to the coffee place. He parked his car, made his way over to the door and got to the counter to place his usual order. In front of him he saw a man with dark curly hair and immediately felt his heartbeat rising. He knew this dark curls and this ass. Kurt took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He got right behind Mr. A and listened to the conversation his teacher had with the barista. Mr. A's order was a Non-Fat mocha and he watched him pay for his drink. His teacher took a step back and stepped right into Kurt without turning around. When he literally crashed into his student he turned around and already apologized to him without knowing who a crashed into "I-I'm sorry. I ..." and at this point he recognized that he stepped right into Kurt. Mr. A. blushed a little and found his wordsr34; again. "Kurt, what are you doing here? I-I'm sorry that I stepped on your foot. Did I hurt you?" he asked his student.  
Kurt shook his head not able to find his voice again. He was trying to find the right words to use and came up with just a simple "Yeah!". It really didn't hurt that much and he wasn't in a lot of pain, at least not physically. But his heart hurt. Wait a second his heart hurt? It wasn't a feeling like real hurt but his heart was beating really fast and he felt the color rising up his neck. He blushed and really wanted the ground to swallow him. Right here and now.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't you worry" Kurt added after he knew what he wanted to say to his teacher. "Are you sure that everything is ok with you?" Mr. A. asked him again and Kurt nodded. Mr. Anderson took this silence as a sign and stepped back a little more. "Ok, I gotta go to school. I guess I see you later, right?" Mr. Anderson told Kurt. "Yes, you will. I'm just gonna grab some coffee and will leave for school right after. I promise." Kurt answered and smiled at him a little. Why am I always smiling when he is around he asked himself.  
Mr. A left the coffee shop and went over to his car. He still could feel eyes on him when he opened his car door. So Mr. A turned around again and saw right in this second, that Kurt was looking at him and saw his eyes on him. Kurt on the other hand couldn't stop watching at his teacher when he left the coffee shop and followed him with his eyes till he turned around. "Stop it Kurt" he told himself. "Why are you checking him out? He is your teacher! And he is a man!" he added in his mind. His face went even redder and he brought his attention back to the barista to place his own order. He paid for his drink and went to his own car. Mr. A was already gone and he didn't have to face him till there music lesson which was of course the first class of his day. "Just great" he thought to himself.  
Kurt made his way to school after this incident, parked his car and went to his locker to put his stuff away and get his books he needed for the first lessons. He made his way down the hallway and high fived his jock friends. The new football season was about to start. The new team was finally completed and he was glad that he was able to be on the field again soon. His first match would be the Friday after this weeks and he was really excited for this new season which would be his last unfortunately. Kurt still needed to find a college he wanted to go to. And he didn't even know what he wanted to do. Football was his favorite sport but he didn't know if he was ready to spent the rest of his life playing this game and go to college for this. Deep inside he knew he liked other things like being a kicker. But he thought he couldn't act on those things and put them aside.  
Kurt came back to his senses and made his way over to his first classroom. He took a deep breath knowing that what was about to happen now would feel strange and awkward. He tried to stay calm and pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was that Mr. A. was talking to a student. "They must discuss notes or something" he thought to himself. So he made his way over to his desk and sat down. He noticed right away that David was looking at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the smirk on his face. "This couldn't mean any good" he said to himself. And he was right. David started to throw things at him again and he was sick of it. After a few minutes he had enough. He got up and went over to David's desk. "What about the speech I gave you a couple of weeks ago didn't you understand?" he asked him and got his attention. David got out of his seat and started to show himself off in front of Kurt. "What do you want from me, Hummel?" he asked Kurt. Kurt didn't back away and just got angrier. "I just asked you the same thing and you didn't answer me. Care to share?" he asked him again and got even louder. All of the other students looked up and saw this display right in front of them. But nobody acted or cared enough to act. Mr. A. saw and heard all of this too but he waited to step in at the right time. But was there a right time?  
Before he couldn't even finish his thoughts he knew it was too late. The voices grew louder and before he was able to act he saw the first fist fly towards the chin of David. The impact was really hard and David tumbled over his desk to the ground and hit his head on the floor. Mr. A. was shocked. Shocked about the things that happened in such a short amount of time. And shocked that Kurt was able to do this at all.  
After their meeting at the Lima Bean and the blush he saw on Kurt's face he thought that Kurt wouldn't hurt anybody. "I guess I was wrong" he thought to himself.  
"Mr. Hummel, principals office. Now." he said to Kurt. Kurt looked up as he heard his name and had to calm down since he was out of breath after he punched David. But he didn't really care how David was feeling right now. He deserved this and Kurt was satisfied with his "work". Kurt was tired of getting bullied all the time. Especially from David Karofsky. Kurt still didn't know why he was the victim in that case. He didn't know what David's problem was.  
Kurt finally realized that he wasn't moving yet so he got to his feet and followed Mr. A. to the door. His teacher pushed the door open and waited for his student. Kurt passed Mr. A. and both of them made their way down the hallway. Nobody said something. It was almost scary that it was this silence but he didn't know if he was even allowed to say anything. Mr. Anderson felt the same. He really wanted to ask Kurt why he punched David since he couldn't get all of their conversation but he wasn't sure if he should ask him and what he should ask him. Kurt looked a little taken aback.  
They got to the receptionist right in front of the principals office. The woman told them that Principal Figgins would be ready in just a minute and that they should take a seat on the couch. Kurt and Mr. A. sat right next to each other but kept their personal space. The silence was nerves racking and Mr. Anderson tried to talk to him.  
"You look kind of pale. Are you ok?" he asked Kurt. Kurt didn't respond right away and looked for the right words. "Yes, I'm ok. My hand hurts a little but it will be fine". "Do you need to see the school nurse?" Mr. A. asked his student. Again Kurt shook his head no even if he thought it might be the right choice. "No, I don't need to go to see her." he told Mr. A.  
Right in that moment principal Figgins made his way out of his office and called both of them inside. "So, Mr. Hummel what happened?" he asked the student and took his seat behind his desk. "I-I... I was bullied by David Karofsky in class and I guess I snapped since it wasn't the first time that this happened." he answered truthfully. Kurt thought about lying for a second but changed his mind since he knew that the truth will be told anyways. "What exactly did Mr. Karofsky do if you don't mind sharing?"  
Kurt didn't want to answer him anymore and just wanted to go home. He sighed and took a deep breath before he answered again. "He... This goes on for quite a while now. David would always throw little pellets of paper at the back of my head when we have class together. And I guess I had enough today. So I stepped up to him" Kurt said honestly. "Is there anything else you want to add to that story, Mr. Hummel?" "David and I started arguing and when I had enough I punched him." Kurt wasn't sure what the consequences for this act will be but he didn't care right now. He already had enough and just wanted to go.  
Principal Figgins nodded, got up from his seat and went over to to talk to Mr. Anderson who shook his head yes most of the time. Kurt couldn't make out any words and got slightly nervous about all this. Right in this moment Mr. A. looked over to him, hold his gaze and shook his head no. Kurt locked eyes with Mr. A. and asked himself what would be happening now. What kind of punishment will I get? Will David be punished too?


	5. Chapter 4: The Punishment

Kurt still sat in the principal's office and waited for his punishment which he knew would be coming by the looks of his teacher. Even principal Figgins looked mad and he didn't know what he should think of all this. He just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed. But not such luck. Mr. A. made his way over to him right at this second.

Blaine couldn`t believe his ears. Just because this Karofsky kid threw things at Kurt doesn't mean he had to punch him. The teacher looked at his student. „Why couldn't you tell me instead of punching him? Why didn't you tell me he was harassing you? Why?" he asked seriously. Kurt felt like he became smaller and smaller in his chair. „I wasn't sure if someone would care. And nobody did before so it just happened." he answered truthfully. Mr. A. just shook his head. „That doesn´t explain what you did. You could have just told me!" he said.

„Mr. Anderson is right Mr. Hummel." principal Figgins said and reminded both of them that they weren´t alone in the room. „You know I don´t tolerate stuff like this. Neither Punching nor bullying. So I think both of you need a way of punishment!" the principal said.

„Oh no... What happens next?" Kurt thought and sighed. „I´m really sorry" the student said quietly and looked on the floor. Blaine took a deep breath. "I agree with you principal Figgins... I think a week of detention and an essay about what they did would be a good idea!" he explained and looked at Figgins. The older man thought for a few moments and then nodded. „I think that is a good idea. A week of detention while writing an essay about why his punching was wrong and what he should have done instead for Mr. Hummel... and... an essay for Mr. Karofsky as well." he decided.

Kurt now looked at Principal Figgins with wide eyes. „But...why am I getting a week of detention AND an essay while he just has to write an essay? That´s not fair, he started this whole thing after all." he asked a little bit furiously. „Because I decided it and because YOU started the punching." he explained. Kurt wanted to say something more but Mr. Anderson looked at him and shook his head lightly.

„I agree with you Mr. Figgins... And I´m sure Mr. Hummel will as well" he said and looked at Kurt who just bite his lip lightly and nodded. The principal nodded satisfied. „Well... You two can leave now and I hope you make sure Mr. Karofsky will visit me in a few minutes." Blaine nodded "You can be sure about that... Goodbye." the Teacher said and stood up, took a look at Kurt to follow him and they both left the office.

The Student just looked at the floor and followed his teacher silently back to class. „I´m really disappointed in you Kurt... I thought you knew that you could come to talk to me when things like this happen. I don´t really know what happened between you and David in the past but punching is really not the answer for things like these... You know when you punched him you are not better than him. That also is the same as bullying if not even worse!" the gelled hair man said while looking to his student. „I´m really sorry Mr. A. … I just… I mean..." He sighed "I´m really sorry...it will not happen again." he said quietly. Thousands of things where running inside his head right now. Why does Mr. A. even care? No one ever cared when stuff like this happened. It wasn´t the first time David did things like this and never has anyone said or done something about it. And Kurt felt like shit. He really liked Mr. Anderson. He was a cool teacher and his lessons where fun compared to the other teachers. And he knew Mr. Anderson was mad at him. He just said it himself. The student would have loved to just go home and curl into his bed and cry. He didn´t felt like this since a very long time.

„It´s ok… But I expect you to come and talk to me when this happens again... No more punching, got it?" The teacher asked when they were in front of their classroom door. Kurt just nodded and they went inside. When they were back in class Blaine told David to go to the principal's office and finished his lesson. He was tired… So very tired and disappointed. He really thought Kurt was a nice guy but seeing Kurt punching someone changed everything a bit, he really needs to keep an eye on him.

Kurt was really quiet for the rest of the lesson and during the rest of the day. He went to detention and started writing his essay, hoping that it would be good so that Mr. Anderson wouldn´t have THIS look anymore when he looked at him, this look of disappointment. It really bugged him. Why does he even care? He was Kurt Freaking Hummel!

After detention was over Kurt went straight home. He didn´t talk much to his father and excused him after dinner. He had a lot of homework to do... And that damn essay. But this evening Kurt didn´t write much for the essay. The upset look from his teacher never left his thoughts and that made him really angry. So instead he just put on his sleeping clothes and did his night skincare routine and went to bed, reading a little bit and then falling asleep.

After his last lesson Blaine hurried to get home. He still felt let down by Kurt and his actions during his lesson. But the more he thought about Kurt, the more he had a feeling that there was more behind all of this. That there was something Kurt wouldn´t tell him. He ordered takeout and sat down trying to relax a little bit but the thoughts where hunting him. He really needs to keep an eye on Kurt and try to get his trust.

The next day started as usual. For both of them. Kurt woke up got dressed and drove to the Lima Bean for his daily cup of coffee and then head to school. His first lesson was Music again with Mr. A. and he feared a bit to seeing him again. He sat on his usual spot and waited for the teacher to arrive.

The room slowly filled and when the bell rang Mr. Anderson showed up. „Good Morning! First thing on the agenda for today is: we will hear the essay that Mr. Karofsky wrote because of the things that happened yesterday!" he announced and David stood up and started reading his essay about how bad bullying is and how it can affect people and so on.

Kurt listened and the more David read the more he got furious. How could he stand there and say all these things and how bad they are and then doing them to him? Kurt knew Karofsky and he knew that nothing would change and that made him even more furious.

Their teacher decided to spend the rest of the day discussing bullying and what could happen to people who got bullied. As the last bell rang Kurt got up and took his things. He was shaking inside of rage. He took his stuff und almost ran out of class. Blaine saw that and followed him to the door because he wanted to have a few words with him. As he opened his mouth he froze.

Kurt was full of rage, upset and angry. At himself, but mostly at Karofsky. In his state of mind he ran down the hallway and as one of the Glee kids who were at the bottom of the school social latter crossed his way he just shoved him away so that the poor kid fell and all of his school stuff flew across the floor but Kurt didn´t notice. He didn't care right now.

He just kept running until he heard a yelled "MISTER HUMMEL...PRINCIPAL OFFICE...NOW!" He froze and went pale. „Omg, please let this just be a bad dream." he thought to himself and turned around only to see a very angry Music teacher walking to him.

„I´m really, really, REALLY disappointed." Blaine said when he was at Kurt´s side and helped the poor kid from glee club to sort his things out. As the kid had all his stuff back he looked at Kurt "Follow me!" he said seriously and Kurt did as he was told.

When they arrived the Principal´s office Blaine told Kurt to stay outside until he was called in. Blaine entered the office to talk to Figgins alone. Kurt sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. „Now I´m really fucked!" he thought to himself and tried to remember what happened exactly. He just remembered being in rage because of Karofsky. It was Karofsky´s fault... It was his fault the last time and also this time. Why could he just leave him alone?

As the door opened and Kurt was called in he stood up and went inside the office, took a seat and waited.

"Mr. Hummel... Mr. Anderson just told me you bullied one of the Glee kids by shoving him around so that he fell...is that correct?" the principal looked straight to Kurt and Kurt wanted to say so many things. How it wasn´t his fault, how he was sorry but when he looked at Mr. Anderson for a short moment he just couldn´t. The disappointment in his teacher's eyes just hurt him. So The student just nodded "Yes, that´s right... And I´m sorry." he said quietly. Figgins waited a few moments before he continued to speak. „You know Kurt this is the second time within 24 hours that you bullied someone... You know normally I would have to suspend you for a week or even more...but I talked to Mr. Anderson and we agreed that I won´t suspend you!" Kurt was surprised and looked at the principal, then at his teacher and then at the principal again. "Mr. Anderson convinced me to give you one last chance… So I won´t suspend you... But therefore you have to join the Glee Club for the rest of the year!" he explained. "And you better take that serious!"


	6. Chapter 5: Kurt's Essay

Bullying? Punching? These are topics I'm quite aware of.

I don't even know why I have to write this essay. Ok, I know what I did to David. But I don't see the point of writing this to be honest, since I was the victim in the first place. In the last few years I got harassed by one person most of the time. And I can't tell why he did this to me. The worst thing about all this is that nobody cared until now. Nobody recognized what was going on. Nobody said anything even if they saw it. Like I said: nobody cared.

Do you know what this feels like? Do you ever get harassed by other people? Especially when you have absolutely no idea why you are being harassed on? No? Then let me tell you how I feel with all of this: lonely, lost and especially frightened. Scared even.

I guess it is one thing to be the one who bullies other people and being the one who gets bullied. Does no one actually care what it feels like to be bullied? I don't want to pick on David with this essay, but I wish he would see and understand what he is doing to me. And how I'm feeling with his harassment.

People always say bullying is for the weak ones. When you can't find a different way to act. You just pick your victim. Maybe because of their looks. Or the way they walk. Or the way they talk. If there is something you are annoyed by, you just focus on that and find a way to make fun of your victim. It can all start with such a simple thing, until it gets your task. Until you can't stop it anymore. Until it might be too late.

Why can't people put oneself in the victims place? What if the place were vice versa? What if…

I know it's easy to say that bullying and punching are wrong but that doesn't stop people from doing it. And quite actually it's sad. Sad that people have to act like this. Why can't we all respect each other no matter what? Why can't we appreciate each other just the way we are? Why does it always have to be like I'm better than you or I don't like you? If you don't like someone it's easier to just stay away from them. Easier to ignore them instead of bullying them. But it's also easier said than done.

There are over 6 billion people in this world. Every single one of them is different. Looks different, has a different kind of personality. But we are all people after all. People who want to live their life in peace. I know there is a lot going on around the world. Everything can't be fluffy and full of rainbows. But I wish it would be possible. We all deserve to be here. We all deserve to be treated the same. We all deserve more than bullying. What about love? Is it not possible to just love each other? Not in a romantically way. But in a way to tell that I appreciate and respect you.

It all starts with a smile. I guess it's the simplest thing to do. Did you ever think about this? A smile can say more than words ever could. And wouldn't it be so wrong to walk around smiling to someone – even if you don't know them? I sometimes wish there would be a place like this. But I guess this will not happen anytime soon. At least not if people are bullying or even doing worse.

I know I overreacted with punching David. Nonetheless I reached a level where I couldn't handle it anymore. Talking would have been the better option – and I know that. I actually tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen. I asked him was his problem was, but I got no response. Instead he continued picking on me and that's why I punched him. I'm not quite sure if I'm sorry that I punched him. I hope he "learned" his lesson. Maybe I made it worse now. I don't know. But no matter what I will keep walking with my head held high.

And eventually someday he and other people will understand that it is wrong.

That you can hurt someone's feelings. That you are not better than everyone else. That you should think about the way you are acting with other people.

Just think before you act. Think about how you can affect others with the things you do or don't do.

I for sure learned my lesson.

* * *

Addition:

Ok, I know I said that I learned my lesson. That was until I heard David reading his essay in class. I was in a rage because I couldn't believe what he was talking about how wrong bullying is and seeing how he doesn't act likes it. How can you be like this? Why would he still pick on me when he knows how wrong bullying is? I never did anything to make him do this. And I don't see why he would just do this just for fun.

I'm really sorry that I pushed Ryder in the hallway since I couldn't think straight. I will apologize to him properly in Glee Club. I will fulfill my punishment by joining the club and I will not complain.

Bullying and harassment are wrong – and now I know for sure that I won't do it again.

Now I can say I learned my lesson.


	7. Chapter 6: Glee Club

After Kurt heard the last words that left the principals mouth he wasn't sure which way he should use to react to that announcement of him joining Glee Club. Him? Glee Club? That couldn't work out. He was sure of this.

Kurt knew he was able to sing. And that even in quite a wide range. He liked to sing out loud. But just for him. In his room. Downstairs – where no one could hear him – at least he thought so. Kurt really liked to sing. Broadway songs were his favorite. But he wouldn't even tell anyone. Never. Singing was his secret, like his clothes were. And Kurt wouldn't want to share that with anyone. When Kurt came back to reality he found a way to react to this.

"I can't even sing. Why should I join the Glee Club of all matters?" he said out loud and sounded to be stressed out. He wasn't really convincing with this statement but he was sure it would work out after all. Mr. A. looked kind of surprised at that and tried to hide a smirk because he could look right through him. "That's fine, Kurt. You won't need to sing if you can't. But maybe you could try it out if you feel comfortable?" he answered still trying to hide his amusement.

Kurt just shook his head. Did Mr. Anderson know that he was lying? He wasn't sure what to think about this and just started to nod his head. This was like a confession so Mr. A. took it as one. "Great. I'm glad we are on the same page. Glee Club will meet today when you are done with your detention."

"Wait, I still have to go to detention?" he asked in disbelieve. "Yes, Mr. Hummel. You will still attend detention. One week of detention and Glee Club for the rest of your senior year. I guess you are aware that we could have made you quit the team, right?" principal Figgins told him. At that he got really wide eyed and looked scared and shocked at the same time – if that was even possible. "Oh no, please, don't take away my position on the team from me!" he started to beg, aware of his (maybe) only way to collage. "I know I made a mistake and I know I should appreciate your punishment. And I will. I promise. But don't take away football from me!" he started again.

Principal Figgins and also Mr. Anderson started to giggle at that and looked at him amused. "Kurt, did you hear us? We just said we wouldn't want to do that. We know you like to play football and that you want to get a scholarship into college. So you WILL keep your position as kicker. And besides I heard you are the only one who is up for this job, right?"

As Kurt let this words sink in he immediately started to blush. Never ever had another man complimented him. Was it even a compliment? "Eh… Yeah … I … I guess so." he stammered, his cheeks blushing even more.

"Good, then we are clear. You will finish this week of detention and join Glee Club from today on forwards until the end of your school year. AND … I expect you to apologize to Ryder for shoving him into the lookers. Are we clear?" Mr. Anderson told him. He of course recognized his blushing but didn't say anything. Baine just found this quite cute.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Kurt answered truthfully. "Can I go now?" he asked quietly. Principal Figgins and Mr. A. nodded to him and he left the office. He was kind of relieved that he got away from all this with this punishment. Taken away his spot on the team would have been worse and he really didn't want that.

He thought about him joining the Glee Club and was kind of happy since he liked singing. And besides, he never thought that the Club was bad. He heard them singing at the assemblies for a few times. The song choices were a little weird but maybe that's because of the old coach Mr. Shue. Now that Mr. Anderson was in chief for the Glee Club the songs changed. Mr. A. was someone who chooses more Top 40 songs, more upbeat songs. Kurt liked it. But he also liked the older stuff because he could compare to them more and he could identify with them.

After the meeting with the principal and Mr. A. he went to the rest of his classes. Kurt was satisfied that nothing more happened that day and was now on his way to detention. He sat down to finish his essay and the time almost flew. He finished his work and made his way over to the choir room.

As Kurt entered the room all eyes were on him since most of the club were already there and waiting for the beginning of Glee club. Mr. A. was there too and looked up to him as he entered the room, still a little smirk on his face. _Why do I always have to look at him, when he enters a room? _he thought to himself. Blaine shook his head and went over to Kurt to welcome him to the club.

"Hi there, Kurt. I see you kept your promise and showed up to join us? How was detention?, Blaine asked him. "Detention was fine. I finished my essay." he answered and took the essay out of his satchel. "I thought you may want to read it?" he asked Mr. A. a little unsure. Mr. A. took the essay from him and looked it over. "Thanks for that. I will read it later, if that fine with you?". "Yes, sure it's ok".

"Why don't you take a seat over there where Mercedes is sitting?" Mr. A. asked him. Kurt nodded and made his way over to the girl Mr. A. was talking about. He wasn't really sure if Mercedes knew him since they never had any contact in school.

"Hi. I-I'm Kurt.", he said and held out his hand for her to take. Mercedes looked up at that, not sure why Kurt was even there. Nevertheless she took his hand and shook it. "Mercedes. But I guess you already know that?" she responded to him. "Why are you here? This isn't quite the place for you to be, isn't it?" she asked him. "I-I… I don't know if I want to tell you why to be honest. I'm not proud of what I did!" And with that the conversation was over.

While they were talking to each more people got in the room, looked confused at Kurt but took their places nonetheless and were quite. Mr. A. got up from the piano and made his way to the front of the club. "Welcome to today's Glee club meeting. As you all can see we have a new member for our club. Kurt has to be here. Why is his own business. And I'm not going to tell you guys. I would appreciate if you leave him alone as far as he wants it." Mr. A. finished his little speech. He looked up at Kurt and smiled at him.

Kurt was not sure how to react, but couldn't look away either. So he responded with a smile and looked away quickly when he felt all eyes on him. He then got up from his seat and went over to Mr. A. "Kurt, what's the matter?" he asked confused.

Kurt ignored him and just stood in front of the club. "I-I… I wanted to apologize for shoving you around, Ryder." He said when he looked at the boy who was his victim earlier. "I was in such a rage because of someone else and you just were in my way at the wrong time. I know you don't have to accept my apology, but I hope you do?" Kurt asked Ryder shyly. Ryder looked at him the whole time and nodded his head. "It's fine, Kurt. I accept your apology!"

Mr. A. watched this scene and was satisfied with the way Kurt handled this. He even was a little proud of him. After all that happened in the last few days is was kind of a relief to see him act like this. Normal. His angry side was something he didn't want to see again.

Before Kurt sat down he opened his mouth again since he wanted to let them know why he was even there. "I-I I know that you all are wondering what I'm doing here. To be honest I got into a fight with David Karofsky who was harassing me for quite a while now. I couldn't take it anymore so I snapped at him and punched him. I know now that it was not the right way to act. I won't say I'm sorry for my acting since I'm not. But I accepted my punishment and now I'm here!"

"Can you even sing?" a brunette girl asked him and he was taken aback by that. Before he could even respond to her Mr. A. stepped in front of him. "Rachel, it doesn't matter right now if can sing or not. He is here with us until the end of this school year. And if he will be ready to audition for Glee club we will give him a chance. Clear?"

Rachel nodded her head yes and let go of the topic. Kurt smiled at Mr. A. slight ways thanking him. _Why is he always protecting me? _He asked himself wondering why Mr. Anderson acted the way he did.


	8. Chapter 7: Another Incident & Coffee

After spending his afternoon in Glee Club Kurt made his way over to the locker room since it was almost time for practice. The first big game was just around the corner and to be honest Kurt was excited. He loved to be on this team even if he knew his position was just a little one. But he was proud that he was the only one who was able to kick the ball like he could.

Getting into the locker room felt different that day. Kurt wasn't sure why but something felt strange. After the incident with Karofsky a lot of his teammates changed in their acting towards him. It was like Karofsky got them all on his side and they were against him now too.

He shook his head and thought to himself that he was seeing things. He went further into the room and went over to his locker. That's where he gasped. Not only was his locker open. All his stuff was shattered on the floor, dirt and footsteps on them everywhere. Kurt felt the tears springing to his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He sniffed them away as good as he could and turned around since he felt eyes on him.

Behind him Kurt found Karofsky and half of the team glaring and laughing at him. They were even pointing at him and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed most his stuff from the ground. At least the stuff he could carry.

When Kurt left the locker room he stumbled over some of the stuff he was holding and got down to the ground. Part of him was giving up. At this point the tears in his eyes started to stream down his cheeks. And he couldn't stop crying anymore. Behind him he heard still the laughing noises from his teammates which made him even angrier and sadder.

Before he tried to get back up he let his tears fall freely and sniffed loudly. Kurt thought he was alone. He didn't know that he had been watched the whole time. As Kurt heard footsteps coming closer to him he tried to get up to run away. This apparently didn't work since he was tangled in his clothes from the locker room. He tried to get up again. And again. But it still didn't work. So he gave up and slumped back down.

"Do you need help, Kurt?" Mr. A. came closer to him. "What happened anyways?" he added as he stuck out his hand to Kurt to grab it.

"I-I … I don't want to talk about it."

"Kurt, come on. You know you can talk to me!"

"Thanks, but it's really nothing you have to worry about, Mr. A."

"If it is nothing you can talk about it, right?"

_Is he never giving up on the topic? _Kurt thought to himself. He looked up to Mr. Anderson and met his eyes. They were truthful and honest. So he went for it and talked to him about everything that happened when he entered the locker room for practice.

"See, that wasn't so hard to tell me. Now let me help you get up and let's get you cleaned up!" Mr. Anderson told him. He reached out for Kurt again since he was still sitting on the ground tangled in his stuff. Kurt took his hand and the feeling he got by taking his teachers hand was … incredible to say at least. He couldn't even find the right words for it. But Kurt knew he never felt something like this before.

His heart was beating really fast, he felt a nice warmth flooding through him and he felt a blush coming over his neck towards his cheeks. Embarrassed he looked down on the floor.

Mr. Anderson felt something too when he took Kurt's hand. Not sure what this feeling was exactly he shakes it off and looked at Kurt. Blaine saw that Kurt got red cheeks and that he started to look to the ground. _Why is he blushing all off the sudden? _he asked himself. But nevertheless he found this kind of cute if he was honest to himself.

As the realization set in he looked closely at Kurt – still holding his hand awkwardly. He looked him up from his head over his chest down to his legs and shoes - trying not to look at his crotch for too long. He was gay after all and he couldn't help himself right now.

When Kurt felt eyes on him he finally looked up again and met the amber eyes of Mr. A. He recognized that he was still holding his teachers hand and let go of it abruptly.

"I-I … I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to … "

"No, Kurt. It's-its ok. It's not your fault. Do you need any help with cleaning up?"

Kurt blushed again at this. "No, thanks. I-I … I guess I should be fine from here on!"

"Are you sure? I mean you still look kind of scared and pale. Are you…"

"Yes, I am. Thanks though, Mr. Anderson."

"Fine then. I guess I will see you tomorrow in our Music lesson, right?"

"Yes, I guess you will. See you later Mr. A." and with that Kurt turned around and started to make his way out of the school over to his car. He didn't feel like going back to practice. He knew coach Beiste wouldn't be pleased with his behavior but he couldn't care less right now. He would deal with her later.

Kurt was just exhausted and tired. Even his car seemed to be too far away. As he went down the hallway he felt eyes on him. He looked a little over his shoulder and saw that right in this moment Mr. Anderson catches him watching and turned around quickly. To be honest this confused him even more. _What is happening here? Why is he looking at me like that?_

Finally starting to walk again and left the school. As soon as a crossed the threshold into the parking lot he felt a weight lift off his shoulders and could breathe again properly. Walking over to his car Kurt sat behind the wheel and started to shake. Nearly hyperventilating he had to force himself to calm down.

Never had he felt like this. He didn't even know that this feeling did exist. Besides that he didn't know why he felt like this at all. He was still angry about his teammates and the way they treated him. And all the stuff that just happened with Mr. Anderson.

After a few minutes he could breathe a little better and the hyperventilating stopped. The weird feelings stayed though. He shook his head to get lost of all the thoughts swirling through his mind. He needed to get out of here.

Starting the car he wanted to go home. A few minutes into the drive he felt the urge to get some coffee since coffee always calmed him down in some way. So he changed his route and made his way over to the Lima Bean.

Kurt ordered his usual coffee and decided he would stay for a little while. He found himself a table in the corner of the store, next to a window. Watching people stroll by and making up stories about them was kind of his hobby.

The first person he saw was a middle aged woman, fast approaching the store. He thought that she must be in a hurry to get a coffee for herself or her boss. He wasn't sure. As fast as she entered the store she left it again. _Yes, definitely in a hurry_ he believed.

Seeing an old couple he wondered what their history would be like. He guessed that they were married for over 40 years. Still happy. They would have little arguments about little things in life but nothing big. They fitted quite well together and even looked kind of alike. Kurt smirked at this scene and thought that that would be something he wanted for himself.

Sighing he took a sip of his coffee. When he looked up again he saw Mr. Anderson walking through the door. He couldn't believe that his teacher just walked through the door when he had those kinds of thoughts.

Kurt tried to hide behind his cup but his teacher already had noticed him sitting there. _Is he really coming over? Gosh, no. Do I have a sign on my forehead telling him this seat is not occupied or do I look so lonely that I need his attention again?_

Right then Mr. Anderson really made his way over to him, wondering what his student was doing there after everything that happened earlier.

"Kurt? What a coincidence, isn't it? Are you here by yourself?"

_Does it look like someone would be with me right now?_

"Oh, hi Mr. Anderson. Nice to see you again. And yes it's just me and my lonely self, enjoying a cup of coffee."

"Oh, I see. Would you mind if I join you. I could even bring you a refill for your cup if you want to?"

_Wait. What is happening right now? That can't be normal, can it?_

"I-I … I'm not sure if that is such a good idea since you are my … my teacher."

"I know, but I guess the people around here wouldn't mind, right?"

_What is he even talking about? I mean it's not like that we are a couple or anything like that._

At that Kurt looked around the store and saw that mostly all of the people already left the store and the rest just didn't seem to care about them.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. So, it's a yes then. To joining me and a refill."

Mr. Anderson nodded at that and made his way over to the counter to order his own cup and getting a refill for Kurt. He couldn't help but watch him walking over and standing in line waiting to be the next person who could order.

His eyes lingered on his teacher watching every step and movement of him. Kurt just couldn't help himself. He knew Mr. Anderson for a few weeks now and he really liked him. His lessons were always fun and it was easy to talk to him.

When Mr. Anderson felt eyes on him he turned his head around a little and saw his student watching him while being in his own world. He paid for his drink and even got biscotti. Catching the drinks and the food he made his way back over to the table where Kurt was sitting on.

"Here you go, Kurt. I hope you I'm not disturbing anything?" he asked him and sat down opposite to Kurt.

"I-I … No, I was just gone for a minute or two. And thank you for the refill Mr. Anderson!"

"You're very welcome, Kurt."

And with that they got talking and started a conversation about everything and nothing. They shared some stories about musicals – without Kurt admitting that he loved those – and music in general. It was still pretty easy to talk to his teacher. And both of them didn't notice how time was flying while they were talking aimlessly with each other. They coffees were long gone. The cups empty.

"So, how did you like Glee club so far?" Mr. Anderson asked Kurt out of nowhere. "Because listening to you rand about music and musicals it seems like you are pretty interested in this stuff. Am I right?"

Kurt started to blush again. _Why am I always reacting like this in front of him? _"I ... I guess you could say that. But nobody knows that – beside you now apparently."

"Why's that?"

"I don't really know why I am hiding this. I just don't feel very comfortable around people and especially when they are judging me."

"So does that mean you can sing?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But my voice is kind of weird. I can sing really high but low too. I guess my voice is too high for a boy in general." Kurt said and searched the table with his eyes to avoid to look at his teacher.

"Kurt." Nothing. "Kurt, please." Again nothing. "Kurt, please look at me." Mr. Anderson then placed his hand over Kurt's on the table and the boy finally looked up at him.

"If it's true what you are talking about then there is nothing weird about it. In fact this means your voice is special. Nothing you should have to hide from anyone, ok?" With that he let go of the other boy's hand.

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening right now. When he realized they were just kind of holding hands he noticed that it felt good. He didn't mind at all. And after his teacher took his hand back he wanted him to take it again. _Am I allowed to take his hand back?_

Kurt then blinked a few times at him trying to figure out what to say next.

"Are … Are you sure it … it would be something special because I don't think so…" Kurt answered and looked on the table again trying to focus on something to occupy his eyes other than his teachers which were still staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes, Kurt. I am sure. And if it counts something I studied Music as a major and sang in my own choir in High School. I guess I have an ear for voices." he answered smiling to his student.

"Yeah, I guess that should count for something."

"Did you ever sing to someone?"

"No. No I didn't. I wouldn't want anyone to hear my voice."

"Ok, what about that: you let me hear you sing at school tomorrow before Glee club. And I will tell you my honest opinion about your voice. And if it is any good – what I believe it is – then we will go from there, ok?"

Kurt thought about this for a few minutes. Not sure what his teacher wanted to make out of this. He looked up again in those amber eyes watching him. They were still honest and truthful. So his only possible answer was "Ok."


End file.
